


Not tonight

by ghostie_withthemostie



Series: Deadpool Drabbles [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Frottage, this is why u can't have nice things WADE, wade being innapropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostie_withthemostie/pseuds/ghostie_withthemostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Okay wade really wants to have sexy times with reader but they are on their period alternate methods occur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not tonight

You start to become alert when you feel the dip in the mattress indicating someone has climbed in the bed with you. A large, warm body presses against you from behind, rough hands groping over your chest as he crushes you against him. Your breathing grows heavy as he kneads and caresses your breasts, plucking at your nipples through the worn cotton of your favorite sleep shirt. A hard, solid length grinds against your backside and you can’t stifle your whine as his hand slides lower, beginning to tug on the waistband of your underwear as he attempts to slide them down. 

You squeeze your legs together, shaking your head against the pillow. “Not a good time, Wade.”

His hand relaxes, fingers flexing against your hip, nails digging in slightly as he presses his hot mouth close to your ear. “You know I don’t care…”

You snort, placing your hand over his to stop his desperate groping. “Yeah, but _I do_.” 

His head falls against the back of your neck in defeat, his hips still thrusting forward feebly, as if he can’t help it. 

Moaning, you shift slightly, arching your back just so until his length slips between your warm thighs. You tense the muscles there around him and he moans, thrusting forward with renewed vigor. His hips pick up speed, his thick cock sliding back and forth between your legs with desperate fervor. Glancing down, you watch as the blunt head of his organ appears and disappears from between your legs, the hot length of him grazing deliciously against your sensitive nether lips with every thrust. It feels nice…but it’s not enough. Guiding his hand from its place on your hip, you press his fingers against your clit through the fabric of your panties, moaning when he begins pressing and rubbing rhythmically against you. For a few minutes the only sounds in the dark room are your heavy panting and the soft rustle of fabric as his hips increase their speed. His fingers work furiously, circling with the exact pressure and speed necessary to have you spiraling, the heat pooling low in your abdomen as your body sings around him with your release, your cry breathless, your cunt trembling and clenching on nothing as you cum. Wade groans against your neck, his own orgasm following not long after, hot, sticky and slick as he pulses between your legs. 

You’re sleepy again almost immediately, your body going soft and limp against him. 

Wade sighs, snuggling close. “That’ll do, pig. That’ll do.”

You jerk upright, fully awake now, and turn toward him. “Did you just call me a fucking pig?!”

His hands are held up in a placating gesture, visible even in the dark bedroom. “It’s from a movie…it’s called Babe. That’s cute, right?”

“Get out.”

“I’m gone.”


End file.
